The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and a storage medium.
In recent years, various instruction books and manuals related to sports have been in circulation, in response to a heightened awareness of health issues. However, since there are a wide variety of troubles or questions, it is difficult to find appropriate advice from instruction books or the like, and it is also difficult to judge whether the advice which has been found is appropriate for oneself Also, in the case where appropriate advice is not able to be found, there will be cases where improving technique and maintaining motivation will become difficult. In such a background, technology has been developed for giving appropriate advice related to sports.
For example, technology is disclosed in JP H11-9752A which provides answers for troubles or questions related to a specific sport, or cautionary points in accordance with the current geographical features or condition, while playing the sport.
Further, technology is disclosed in JP 2003-241634A and JP 2006-209148A which classifies people who receive a provision of information related to a sport into a coach, a person aspiring to be a coach, or a player, and provides information suitable for each classification.
On the other hand, technology is disclosed in JP 2011-24067A, in the field of photography, which provides advice so as to be able to capture images with a better appearance, based on a feature amount such as brightness or edges of images captured by a user.
In addition, technology is disclosed in JP 2012-189624A which provides information of similar rivals, in accordance with a proficiency level, learning objective or learning style of a user, by setting an improvement of learning efficiency due to competition with the rivals as an objective.